


Gracias Weasley

by Allenwalker249



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, M/M, sex with studens
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 20:12:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18948001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allenwalker249/pseuds/Allenwalker249
Summary: Todo comenzó una noche a mitad de quinto año, cuando Ronald Weasley ese topo a un Snape completamente borracho deambulando por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Vale… Ron tenía que admitir que se le estaba presentando la oportunidad perfecta para desquitarse con el grasiento pero obviamente la suerte no jugo a su favor.





	Gracias Weasley

**Author's Note:**

> UN NUEVO ONESHOTTTRT  
> ESPERO Y LES GUSTE SJSKSJSAJS

Todo comenzó una noche a mitad de quinto año, cuando Ronald Weasley ese topo a un Snape completamente borracho deambulando por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Vale… Ron tenía que admitir que se le estaba presentando la oportunidad perfecta para desquitarse con el grasiento pero obviamente la suerte no jugo a su favor.

A pesar de que Snape estaba borracho también estaba medio consiente y cuando le vio, le obligo prácticamente a que le ayudara a ir a sus habitaciones en las mazmorras, Ron, maldijo internamente en ese momento su situación, pero aunque una vocecilla le dijo que mientras ayudaba a Snape bajar las escaleras, podía tirarlo por ellas.

Una muy buena idea, lastimosamente, si hacia eso, había dos pequeños resultados desfavorables para él, el primero era que sí que si lo aventaba por las escaleras, Snape en la caída se podía romper el cuello y…moriría. Y podría ir a Azkaban por eso,  la numero dos era que sí le aventaba de igual manera y sobrevivía, Snape sabría que había sido el e iría tras el por la venganza. Y a Ron ni la una ni la otra le gustaba. Más bien, le asustaba más la segunda que la primera.

Así que resignando le toco ayudar al grasiento de las mazmorras a bajar a sus habitaciones, para desgracia del pelirrojo, no solo le toco llevarlo hasta la puerta si no que arrastrarlo hasta su habitación. Snape apestaba a alcohol pero Ron se distrajo momentáneamente con la decoración. Tenía que admitirlo no estaba nada mal.

Regreso su mirada a Snape, el cual tenía su vista fijada en él, el profesor parecía más bien un zombi y Ronald por un momento pensó si el muy imbécil no estaba drogado. Vale, no era que Ron sintiera cierta consideración por el profesor de pociones, pero tomo asiento sobre la cama (Ron, lo había tirado en ella) y le quito los zapatos. Pues pensó (Y sí. Ron lo hace) que si Snape lo encontraba en la misma situación haría lo mismo (Aunque eso era lo que intentaba creer el pelirrojo).

—Eh.. ¿Snape?—El Gryffindor, estiro la mano y le dio pequeñas palmadas en la mejilla—¿Estas bien? ¿Estas vivo?— Pero Snape ni parpadeaba, el chico se espantó—¿E-esta m-muerto?— Tartamudeo y entonces le pego una cachetada— ¡Snape!

Snape, gruño y cerró los ojos.

Ese maldito sonidito fue un bálsamo para el alma de Ron.— Me debes la vida bastardo— Le dijo al profesor dormido y entonces salió de la habitación— ¡Quiero un extraordinario por esto!—Protesto en un grito, entonces cerró la puerta y abandono las tenebrosas mazmorras.

**************************

El día siguiente estuvo relativamente calmado, a pesar de que Snape parecía cabreado en la mesa de profesores. Ron, al verlo se tragó una risa. —Seguro tiene una resaca de mierda.

— ¿Quién?—Pregunto Hermione interesada.

El chico miro a su amiga— Chismosa—Le respondió.

Hermione arrugo el rostro molesta— ¡Ronald!— La chica de dio un fuerte codazo— ¡¿A quién le dices así?!—Murmuró ofendida.

El pelirrojo la ignoro y bajo la mirada notando el delicioso tocino que había sido servido para hoy en el desayuno y con solo eso Ronald se convenció que sería un día excelente.

Y lo fue, hasta que sintió una ligera…pequeña…minúscula y aunque él no quería admitir, molestia en la clase de pociones. Cuando finalizo Ron, esperaba al menos que el grasiento le pidiera que se quedara y le dijera algo como: “Gracias por lo de anoche, Weasley”. Pero el muy imbécil ni con la mirada le agradeció.

Debería haberlo tirado por las escaleras.

***********************

Para su desgracia... O suerte, consiguió tres noches después a Snape en la misma situación. Sin dudar se acercó— Esta noche si me desquitare, imbécil.—Le susurró con rencor.

Snape rio—Inténtalo.

Oh... El muy bastardo le estaba retando.

—¿Le gusta pasear por Hogwarts en esta situación, señor?—Le pregunto a la vez que sentía como Snape pasaba uno de sus brazos por sus hombros para recargarse en él.

— ¿Deprimente, eh?—Le respondió Severus en el mismo tono altanero en el que Ronald le pregunto.

El chico rodo los ojos — ¿Tengo que ayudarlo abajar?

— ¿Por qué crees que le respondo sus estúpidas preguntas, Weasley? — Le inquirió Severus—

Resignado como la primera vez, Ronald le ayudo a bajar, escalón por escalón— Ni siquiera me agradeció aquella vez — Dijo con rencor el pelirrojo.

La forma en que Snape soltó una pequeña risita no le gusto para nada a Ron— ¿Quiere que le agradezca, Weasley?

Ron entrecerró los ojos sin notar el tono condescendiente con el que Snape dijo aquella frase— Quiero un extraordinario — Le respondió.

Snape negó— No te daré las gracias de esa forma, mocoso— Le respondió, llegando ambos a la entrada de la habitación del Snape—Te las daré de una forma que tal vez, te termine gustando.

Vale… Ron, en ese momento no sabía a lo que se refería Snape, si, a pesar de que el muchacho se creía más listo que su propio profesor, no entendía en lo mínimo a lo que se refería. Hasta que acompaño a Snape a su cuerpo y el, fue lanzado a la cama— ¿Pero qué….? — Comenzó a decir pero el profesor de pociones se burló de él.

—Gracias, Weasley — Siseo Snape.

Si Ron hubiera sabido lo que pasaría a continuación, realmente, a pesar de que sabía que tenía la mínima posibilidad de ir a Azkaban, si…Lo hubiera hecho, hubiera lanzado al maldito de Snape por las escaleras.

—S-suéltame— Trato de gritar, cuando sintió como Snape se posiciona sobre él y comenzaba a toquetearlo— Oh Dios mío… —Ahogo el grito casi aterrado cuando sintió como sus manos eran amarradas por una cuerda que apareció de la nada ¡Snape iba a violarlo! — ¡Suéltame! — Grito.

Snape negó, lo escucho susurrar y entonces, su ropa desapareció, más bien, la de ambos.

 —¡T-te denunciare!— Ron se retorció tratando de quitarse las cuerdas— ¡Te denunciare por violación una vez y salga de a-aqu…..¡Ah! — Se arque ligeramente cuando sitio como el muy puto le mordía una de sus testillas .. ¡Snape le estaba violando y le estaba gustando!—Y-yo…N-no…Nhg…. —Sintió la boca de Snape sobre la suya, sintió la lengua de Snape enredarse con la de él y joder… Joder. ¡Snape besaba malditamente bien!— S-suéltame…  —Murmuro de nuevo con se separó de él.

Snape, rodo los ojos, y entonces susurro por segunda vez. La boca de Ron fue tapada con un pedazo de tela blanca — Cállate, Weasley — Murmuro.

Al chico se le aguaron los ojos ¡Snape iba a violarlo de verdad! Merlín… Joder no, ¡Su primera vez tenía que ser con una chica! No con el grasiento... Abrió la boca tratando de hablar pero la maldita tela se lo impidió.

Sintió, entonces, los besos de Snape sobre de su pecho, sobre su barriga, más abajo en su vientre. Sintió sus piernas temblar con sintió un beso más abajo. Ronald cerró los ojos y enterró sus dedos en las cuerdas.

—Abre las piernas — Le pidió Snape.

¿Abrirlas? ¡Ja! Estaba loco si pensaba que haría eso... — ¡N-no! — Logro decir.

Se creó un pequeño forcejeo entre Snape y él por lo menos durante un minuto hasta el profesor, logro con su fuerza, abrir las piernas del chico y colarse entre ellas— ¿No qué?— Le dijo.

Gruño furioso, trato de al menos patearlo pero Snape lo impidió— No me hagas implementar la violencia, leoncito — Le advirtió, entonces Severus comenzó acariciarlo, ahí, o sea, no atrás, Merlín ni quería pensar en eso, la mano de Snape acariciaba toda la extensión de su miembro y Ron no puedo evitar suspirar por la atención, se abornochado a si mismo cuando el mismo abrió un poquito más sus piernas y alzo algo su cadera casi empujando contra la mano de Snape para sentir a un más la caricia.

Vale, estaba cooperando en su propia violación ¿Qué loco, no?

Snape rio y comenzó aumento la caricia, la mano subía y baja con fuerza, los gemido de Ron eran ahogados por el trapo que cubría su boca. Joder… se sentía demasiado bien... ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que el mismo se había toqueteado? Ni lo recordaba...

Severus se detuvo y Ron maldijo.

—Subamos la cosa de nivel ¿Qué divertido, eh?— Los ojos negros de Severus tenía  un brillo en los ojos que le anuncio a Ron lo que venía.

¿El muy maldito no lo haría, verdad?

Ni siquiera sabía por se preguntaba esa mierda, si sabía que el muy hijo de puta lo haría. Snape tanteo en la cama buscando algo, vio lo era, su varita, vale ¿Qué haría con ella? No quería pensar.

—A-ah… — ¡Le estaba metiendo la punta de esa la varita en su ...en su… —¡Ahg!

Ron, se estremeció cuando sintió algo líquido y medio pegajoso dentro de él. ¡Snape de verdad iba hacerlo!—N-no… — Trato de comenzar un nuevo forcejeo, puso sus manos (a pesar de estaban amarradas) sobre el pecho de Snape e intento empujarlo.

Obviamente no lo logro— ¡Quédate quieto, Weasley!—Grito el profesor—¿O quieres que te la meta sin preparación?

Ron ahogo un chillido con escucho eso.

—Te va a gustar —le aseguró Severus calmándole.

Una de sus piernas fue alzada, descanso sobre el hombro de Snape y la otra rodeaba su cintura. Sintió un dedo curioso ahí, en su esfínter, acariciándola con cuidado y entonces sintió la punta del primer dedo entrar en él.

No le dolió, se sintió incomodo de aunque no le doliera, el hecho era que Snape iba a metérsela. Trato entonces, de patearlo, aprovechando que su pierna estaba sobre el hombro. Nuevamente no funciono, el cosmos entraba contra el ¡Iba hacer violado! De verdad.

El dedo, entro completamente y se removió — Ung… —Murmuro.

Snape rio, lo movió dando pequeños movimientos, golpeando con la punta del dedo sus paredes internas buscando algo, y merlín, que no lo encontrara.

El dedo, salió para luego entrar nuevamente acompañado—Ahg… — Eso si lo había dolido y segundos después, sintió una pequeña corriente eléctrica en él. Los dedos se había se habían estirado, tijereando ahí de bajo, expandiendo y tocando de paso un punto que…. — ¡Ah..!

—Ahora si comienza lo bueno — Murmuro la voz complacida de Snape.

¿Lo bueno?

Mordió la tela con fuerza cuando sintió la punta del miembro de Snape ahí, comenzó adentrarse y joder, Ron podía jurar que romperse una pierna era menos doloroso de lo que estaba sintiendo,  Snape, fue acercando su rostro poco a poco a el de él, para que su miembro pudiera entrar por completo.

Ron, sentía que le partían en dos.

Escucho a Snape suspirar en su oreja — Eres tan estrecho— Le murmuro, entonces sintió como la lengua recorría toda su oreja.

Aunque no le quería admitir, eso le gusto. Snape, le tomo de la cadera y sin cambiar la posición comenzó a moverse lentamente, sacando el miembro de su interior enterrándose con suavidad en él.

Dolía, dolía horrible, pero cabe resaltar que cada vez que Snape se movía y golpeaba con la punta de su miembro  una parte especifica en su interior, se sentía tan… ¿Bien? ¿Maravilloso? ¿Delicioso? ¿Exquisito?

Si, joder, estaba disfrutando ser violado.

—¡Ngh!— Trato de decirle algo, Snape con su propia boca, jalo la tela que cubría la suya.

—¿Qué? — Dijo, y merlín su voz se escuchaba tan….

El rostro de Ron estaba rojo, se mordió el labio al sentir como Snape aumento ligeramente el ritmo. Dios, iba a morir en ese momento de placer — M-mas… —pidió, solo quería  sentirlo un poquito más, solo eso.

Snape se rio en su oreja y la mordió, eso le estaba volviendo loco. Fue liberado de las manos y se descubrió abrazándolo. Se descubrió a si mismo nuevamente redondeando sus piernas en su cintura y aun mas, atrayendo el cuerpo de más hacia el de él.

Snape era atrayente, era tan perverso, era tan fabuloso, sentir el miembro entero de Severus dentro de él haciendo maravillas, era algo que en su retorcida mente nunca se hubiera imaginado.  Abrió su cavidad vocal por completo para dejar escapar cada uno de los gemidos, jadeos, suplicas que su cuerpo le obligaba a sentir.

La mano de Snape serpenteo sobre su miembro y comenzó acariciarlo, primero tortuosamente lento pero cuando Snape comenzó a perder el control de su propio cuerpo los movimientos se volvieron casi desenfrenados en su interior.

Cerró los ojos, fuerte. No jadeo, grito tan fuerte que por un momento pensó que se había quedado sin voz.

Sintió un completo alivio cuando se corrió y Ron estaba seguro que ese, era el mejor orgasmo que había tenido en su corta vida. Y entonces sintió algo tan delicioso como la sensación que acaba de disfrutar segundos atrás.  El semen de Snape le inundo, y era bastante, tanto que si fuera una chica, estaba seguro que hubiera quedado embarazada.

Snape, se dejó caer sobre su pecho, por unos cuantos minutos y entonces se rodó para quedar a su lado.

Escucho a Snape reírse y Ron pensó si no era que estaba loco. El profesor, le agarro y lo atrajo hacia él, haciendo que Ronald pegara su cabeza a su pecho.

—¿Te gusto el agradecimiento, Weasley?

El rostro del chico se colocó aún más rojo, más rojo que su cabello, todo su cuerpo lo estaba por la actividad de minutos atrás, ¿Qué si le había gustado? — Sí.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> jaajajaje es una pareja algo extraña.  
> AUnque xd tengo montado todo un fic de ellos (completo)   
> pronto la estare subiendo♥  
> BESOS


End file.
